


The Morgans

by Aliawrites



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 06:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliawrites/pseuds/Aliawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Prosecutor, Henry's Boss (the Chief Coroner), and Lt. Reece come to tell Henry the result of the investigation clearing him in the death in his lab.</p><p>Lt. Reece has a serious question about the nature of Dr. and Mr. Morgan's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morgans

Abe was ready to have some quiet time to rest and just be alone, just Henry and him in their home. He was also wanting to get busy with scheduling the installation of a top of the line security system - right after he had a maid service come through and scrub every inch of their home, lab, and shop and hopefully remove any hint of any presence of the mortal and immortal psychopaths from the building.

Henry's boss, the Chief Coroner had left less than half an hour ago. She'd stopped to make sure Henry was ok and to update him on the status of the official investigation. Because of his position as a deputy chief coroner, the job of performing the forensic investigation of the body had been done by an independent coroner who had worked also with a State, rather than city prosecutor to make a decision. She'd kindly assured him herself that she'd spoken with the prosecutor and fully expected it to be ruled self-defense / defense of another (namely Abe) and that Henry'd be on mandatory paid leave until the decision was officially announced or two weeks had passed, whichever came first. Based on things Abe had read about her in the papers in the past, he was actually quite impressed and pleased by how gentle and supportive she'd been. Still, Abe had been glad when she'd left and he could get his father to eat a sandwich. Having eaten, Abe had just brought him some tea, when there was someone else at their door.

Grumpily, he went downstairs, prepared to acidly inform whomever was at the door just exactly what "closed" meant. Approaching the door however, he recognised two of the faces and thought he could guess at the third. The Chief Coroner was back, standing next to her Abe recognized Lt. Reece, and behind them both was a man in what could only be described as a 'power suit' - the State prosecutor he'd hazard to guess. For a brief moment, his heart sank, fearing the man was here to press charges and had brought Lt. Reece to arrest Henry. Lt. Reece smiled though, raising her hand in a friendly short wave and so slightly encouraged, Abe opened the door.

"Dr. James, Lt. Reece, hello," he said, welcoming the three of them in and relocking the door. "Henry is upstairs."

"Hello Mr. Morgan," Lt. Reece said formally, stopping Abe in his tracks though he quickly recovered knowing it was inevitable. He had, after all, given his real name of course when being interviewed by the police after the incident. He'd figured, correctly that someone would ask to see his ID and he'd given up living 'officially' by anything other than his real name when he'd started this business and had not considered changing it despite Henry’s paranoia.

"This is Mr. Matthews, the State prosecutor," she introduced. "Mr. Matthews, Mr. Morgan is Dr. Morgan's roommate and business partner in this shop."

"Pleased to meet you sir," Mr. Matthews said, extending his hand to shake. "You said Dr. Morgan is upstairs?"

"Ah... Yes. Yes, right this way," he said, leading them to the back of the shop and up the stairs to their apartment.

"Henry," he called on the way up. "Dr. James is here again along with Lt. Reece and the State prosecutor." He heard Henry's cup clatter slightly as he obviously hastened to stand up to greet their guests, which is how Abe found him when he reached the top of the stairs.

"Hello," Henry greeted them his voice admirably calm Abe thought.

"Hello again, Dr. Morgan," Dr. James greeted jovially, approaching him to shake his hand again. "I was only a couple of blocks away when I got the call that Mr. Matthews was on his way over here so I turned around to join you. You know Lt. Reece I believe," she said then continued, not waiting for his confirmation. "And this is Mr. Matthews, the State prosecutor."

"Dr. Morgan," the prosecutor greeted, extending his hand which Henry took.

"Mr. Matthews," he replied, motioning for all three of their guests to sit. "Can I get anyone a drink? Water? Tea?"

"No thank you Dr. Morgan," Matthews answered for the group as he took his seat. When he looked pointedly at him, hovering on the edge of the living room, Abe started to back out but Henry cleared his throat, nodding to Abe's favourite chair, indicating he should join them.

"You've reached a decision then?" Henry asked.

"Yes," Matthews said, pulling a file out of the briefcase he'd carried in with him. "Based on Dr. Chang's autopsy, yours and Mr. Morgan's statements, a review of all of the physical evidence gathered, and careful consideration, I have determined that you did indeed act solely in self-defense against a deranged man who broke into your home carrying a deadly weapon and with clear deadly intent toward you and potentially any others in this building. No charges or further action will be pursued and this case is hereby closed. Thank you for your cooperation during the investigation."

The silence that followed this speech extended only a moment and thankfully before Abe lost his battle to hold back a smile Dr. James spoke up.

"Well, wonderful!," Dr. James said, clapping her hands together once before standing. "Of course, those of us who know Dr. Morgan always knew that to be the case, but I thank you Mr. Matthews for providing the unbiased, review and conclusion!"

"Yes," Henry said politely, though a little more stiffly, also standing and once again extending his hand to Mr. Matthews who had stowed his file and had also risen. "Thank you. And thank you for coming to let me know. I do appreciate the courtesy and kindness."

"Of course," Mr. Matthews returned, warmer than he'd spoken since arriving and smiling as he took Henry's hand. "I am sorry you had to go through this at all. It's a terrible thing. Terrible. And I wish you nothing but the best Dr. Morgan."

"Thank you," Henry replied, sincerely.

"Well," Dr. James said hitching her purse onto her shoulder. "I knew this would be the result, but I also appreciate your taking the time to come in person to reassure Dr. Morgan of the result Mr. Matthews. Henry," she added, turning to him and taking his hand into hers and looking him in the eyes. "Take the rest of your leave time to rest and talk to whomever you need to come to terms. You have the City employee mental health resources pamphlet I brought earlier. Remember, there's no shame in using it. It's there for a reason and no one will know but you and the councillors."

"Thank you," Henry replied noncommittally. "I will keep it in mind.”

“Of course,” Dr. James replied with a sage nod. “Well, I’m expected in a meeting with the Mayor in 45 minutes, so I must dash.”

“And I’m not meeting the Mayor, but my wife and kids are hoping I’ll make it home for dinner tonight, so I’ll take my leave as well,” added Mr. Matthews.

All eyes turned then to Lt. Reece who had remained silent throughout the entire exchange until now.

“If Henry doesn’t mind,” she said, not moving to stand. “There was something I wanted to ask him about another matter before I go.”

Dr. James who had already started toward the stairs stopped and turned back. “Can’t it wait Lieutenant? Or can’t you get the information from one of Dr. Morgan’s staff? He is supposed to be on a mandatory leave…”

“It’s not about a case Doctor,” she assured, though she was clearly speaking more to Henry than Dr. James. “Dr. Morgan has become a friend to many of my officers and detectives and there’s a matter of a precinct baseball team and card nights and other gatherings I’ve been asked to ask him about.”

“Of course…” Henry replied awkwardly. “I’ll just, ah, see Dr. James and Mr. Matthews out Lieutenant?”

Once Henry and their departing guests had descended the stairs Abe turned to the Lieutenant and smiled nervously. “Ah, you know, Henry really isn’t much for baseball… ah…” He cleared his throat, feeling decidedly awkward around the formidable woman. “And he’s more a chess player than cards… Ah, are you sure I can’t get you some tea? Only Henry’s British - gets a bit twitchy if guests aren't given tea…”

“Thank you Mr. Morgan,” Reece said, her face smoothing into a warm smile. “I would love a cup of tea. Milk, and just a little sugar please.”

Though their living area was largely open concept, Abe wasn’t too proud to pretend the partial wall and glass separating the sitting area from the kitchen was a shield keeping him invisible as he took a few deep breaths and put the kettle on. Henry was taking longer than he’d like to come back up, leaving him alone with the Lieutenant who obviously had something other than baseball and card games on her mind. He was also waiting for Henry’s reaction to having to explain them “coincidentally” having the same name. Of course Henry had hidden any reaction to hearing Abe addressed as 'Mr. Morgan' better than Abe could, but then Abe knew Henry better than anyone else and could sense his tension about it. It was something they’d quarrelled about when Henry had moved back to New York and they decided to live together here. Henry, ever paranoid worried it was just another thing to draw unwanted attention, while Abe had thought that since they worked in entirely different professions and crowds, who would notice anyway?

Abe had finally won the argument, but had been obliged to apologise after about how he’d won it - he’d been a bit cruel in how he’d stated some hard truths. Like how Henry had given Abe the last name in 1945 and did he mean to say he was taking it back? And how Abe didn’t plan on moving again or having to change identities again, he planned to be here until he died and had a right to die with his own name. He took a deep breath and added the tea to the pot. It was a long time ago now, but Abe still remembered how crushed Henry had looked the first time he’d really had to face his son’s mortality.

“Lieutenant,” he heard Henry say from the other room. “Thank you, but I’m afraid I’m hopeless at baseball. Where’s Abe?”

Abe looked up and waved, catching his father’s eye at the same time as the Lieutenant told him where he was.

“Oh, yes…”

Placing the pot, cups, sugar, and milk on a small tray, Abe reentered the room, allowing Henry to take the tray and set it down to begin pouring the tea. Abe started to retreat to give them space but a near panicked look from Henry had him sitting back down instead.

“Oh, I’m terrible at baseball too," Lt. Reece said as Henry began pouring the tea. "So I just turn up for moral support, but that’s not why I’m here. Milk, one sugar please,” she added as Henry held up the sugar in question.

“I see,” Henry said, handing her tea across. “What can I do for you Lieutenant?”

“Call me Joanna outside of work for starters please Doctor,” she said, sipping her tea.

“Joanna,” Henry replied handing Abe his tea and turning back to prepare his own. “If you’ll call me Henry of course.”

“Thank you Henry,” Joanna replied. She put her tea down on the side table to cool for a moment before turning back to Henry with a serious look on her face. “Are you and Mr. Morgan,” she began, nodding toward Abe. “A couple?”

Abe sputtered, burning his upper lip with his tea while Henry startled so badly that he’d poured tea across the tray and onto the table before righting the pot.

Henry recovered himself faster than Abe who was trying to not to choke on the hot tea he’d accidentally gulped.

“No, Joanna,” he said with remarkable calm all things considered. “No, we are not.”

“I meant no offence, but you seem closer than most simple business partners, you live together, and then I find out you have the same last name…”

“You thought we were married?” Abe recovered himself enough to ask, trying to keep his voice from showing his alarm. “To each other?!”

“Abe…” Henry cautioned sitting stiffly.

“Not that there’s anything wrong with two men… I mean,” Abe added quickly. “But us? I’ve been married - twice to the same woman, and he’s been married…”

“Abe!’ Henry cut him off a little more forcefully this time.

“I’m sorry Mr. Morgan, Doctor,” Joanna spoke up. “I truly didn’t mean…”

“Henry, please, Joanna,” Henry cut her off, kindly, leaning back, legs crossed as he sipped his tea.

“Ah, Abe,” Abraham added too, shifting uncomfortably in his seat under his father’s disapproving look at his outburst. “Please, everyone just calls me Abe. And I’m sorry for overreacting - it’s not because I’m offended. I’m all about live and let live. Be who you are and all that… It’s just that Henry and I…”

“Are family,” Henry supplied. “In all ways but blood - and in more of a brotherly…”

“Father-son sort of way,” Abe added. He loved when he could state the truth in a way that people would believe, but not understand the real truth of it.

“Yes,” Henry added, shooting his son a quelling look, knowing exactly what he was doing.

“Oh, good!” Joanna replied, smiling, her shoulders relaxing from their tense state. “It’s just, the NYPD isn’t what it was even 10 years ago. I just didn’t want you to think that to work with _my_ precinct, you had to… conceal, something like that.”

“Ah, well I do thank you, but not necessary. Though I agree with Abe that everyone should feel safe and welcome to be who they are and all, I myself am heterosexual.” In fact he’d been the one to teach Abe that sort of thinking, thank you very much.

“I’m sorry if I embarrassed you - as I’ve clearly embarrassed myself. It’s just when I saw the statements and you have the same last name…”

“No need for embarrassment Joanna,” Henry said, smiling as he sipped at his tea. “One should never be embarrassed for showing another compassion.” His charming demeanour was having its usual effect and the Lieutenant smiled and relaxed back into her seat again, picking up her tea.

“As for why we have the same last name,” Henry began but Abe spoke up before he could finish.

“It’s how I met Henry’s father. We were both at an antiques show in Europe and this beautiful blonde mixed up our credentials. His father’s name was Andrew Henry Morgan - “A. Morgan”. Once we’d exchanged credentials we hit it off, became friends over a bottle or two and the rest was history, it was only a matter of time before we became business partners in this shop.” Abe’s eyes were definitely twinkling as he told the story. They’d quarrelled too about what sort of cover story they’d use if explanations were ever needed to explain the coincidence. This was Abe’s favourite. It even incorporated aspects of the truth. Henry had gone by Andrew once for a while between home identities, and the two of them had originally been introduced in Europe, by a beautiful blonde, and everything around at the time would now be considered antiques.

“The old man married the blonde too,” he added, enjoying his father’s squirm, knowing he’d pay for it later, but enjoying himself too much to care for the moment.

“So, you and Henry’s father were partners?” Joanna asked. “Business partners?”

“Yes,” Henry took back the conversation while he could. “And when my father died, he left me his half of the shop.”

This was not exactly true, but it had been made to look true by Henry creating a will and “dieing” years ago and leaving the shop to himself - the younger version of himself. It was a cheat that was becoming harder to do with the amount of paperwork and red-tape in the world these days. 

“So I moved to New York and live here with Abe. I admit I’m not much help around the shop most of the time…”

“But he does contribute to the bills, so all’s well.” Abe smiled.

“So you’ve known each other a long time then?” Joanna asked, and Henry knew she was thinking the same thing Jo had thought when she’d said nearly the same thing - that Abe would be a source of embarrassing youthful stories about Henry. Unfortunately, only the opposite was true.

“Well, let’s put it this way,” Abe said and Henry braced himself for whatever cringe-worthy truthful lie his son was about to drop. “When the two of us first met, one of us was in a diaper. But that’s all you’re going to get from me!”

Abe and Joanna both laughed at Abe’s joke, both a bit at Henry’s expense, but neither vindictively. Joanna was enjoying imagining a different side to his usual serious and professional self he figured, and he knew Abe was enjoying the game.

If it weren’t for the love he had for Abe, and the fact that he remembered it’d actually been a loosely tied rag, under other filthy rags, and not a diaper Abe had been wearing when they'd first met, he’d remind his son just who had the most embarrassing stories about whom in this house as soon as the Lieutenant went home.


End file.
